Return to Zero
by Kohaku-Hime
Summary: Two twins. One kill. One adventure. The tragic game that will bring revenge and countless sorrows on both sides.  plz R&R
1. Return to Zero

**Alice: Hello!  
>Lizzy: Well here we are with another story that will take us forever to finish<strong>

**Alice: Hey! I am almost done with the black blood brothers and sing the song of Vocaloid! **

**Lizzy: And that will be three completed stories. Just hurry up and finish them!**

**Alice: I promise I will by the end of the month! PREOMISE**

**Lizzy: Lets see if you can stick with it**

**Alice: I will show you! Anyways we don't own Vocaloid or Return to Zero**

_Len POV_

"Len" Rin said, she seemed worried, "What?" I asked softly. She squeezed my hand, "I'm scared Len, I think someone is watching us" I could tell she was about to cry. We were thirteen year old orphans (although we were turning fourteen the next day) who haven't had a home since our parents died and now my sister is about to cry. I looked around, nothing. "Look around, there is no one there." I reassured, she said nothing, "Lets just um, sit." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the alley wall.

The next thing I remember was grabbing my gun and shooting the stranger in front of us who was saying, "Come with me, if you don't you may get hurt" her voice was sweet along with her looks, but I didn't trust her. At least that is what my memories provide me with.

.

.

.

Chapter one: Return to Zero

.

.

.

Rin squeezed my hand, "Len I am scared" I sighed, instead of looking, I kept walking forward, "Don't worry" I told her bravely. She stopped walking, I turned to face her, "Rin" I said quietly, she looked at me in the eyes, then I added, "What's wrong?" She ran up and hug me, "I'm scared Len, what if we get hurt?" I returned the hug, "I promise with my life, heart, and soul to protect you no matter what. Even if I die in the process." I squeezed her, soon she calmed down, "Thanks Len" I noticed by the way she acted that she didn't hear my vow. I decided not to repeat it, yet still stay true to it. I will protect Rin no matter what. I will keep that vow in my heart and never forget it.

Rin began to run, "I see it! I see it, Len!" she called, I ran to her. Sure enough there was a building that said S.V.A.T. is huge letters. We both began running to the building. "Race you!" Rin said, I laughed, "You are SO on orange head!" she began running faster, "You better watch it Banana butt" I began to catch up with her, "Beware of what you say about bananas! You are gonna pay!" We began running, sometimes Rin would pass me, or vice versa, but other than that we stayed at almost the same pace. Before long the fun was over when we made it to the door at the same time. We began laughing and breathing heavily, "You sound like a cow" I commented. Rin glared at me playfully, "You sound like a gorilla, not a monkey like you normally do!"

"Hey!" I complained. Someone tapped my shoulder, "Len!" Rin screamed backing up. I turned my head, behind me was a tall man wearing a blue scarf and had blue hair. I wouldn't be too worried except for the fact that he was holding a gun to my head. I dropped to the ground; "Um" I gulped loudly, "Is this some sort of test?" The blue haired man kept a straight face, "Who are you?" he asked seriously, "If I don't like your answer I think I might kill you." I had no idea what to say, I looked for words, but nothing came out, I heard Rin speak, "Uh, well," The gun shifted to her, "We are at the wrong place! This must be the wrong S-V-A-T place we were supposed to go to!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me away, "Let's go Len!" she begged. The blue haired mans expression changed; it was like a light bulb turned on. "You mean Rin and Len Kagamine?" he asked, the two of us nodded, he laughed, "Well why didn't you say so?" he said, "We have been expecting you!" he opened the door for us, we walked in.

When we walked in we were in what seemed like a new world. The place looked like it was worth a few million dollars. Much, much more than Rin and I ever got in our lifetime. There were three other people there. There was a nurse with long blue hair, "Kaito, is that them?" Kaito nodded, "They are so young." She commented. I was half tempted to say, 'we are right here!' but I kept my mouth shut. One of the others was just examining us, she had short brown hair. There was one other girl with long pink hair exchanging serious glances at Kaito, then the brown haired girl said, "You sure these are the right ones?" Meiko asked. Kaito replied, "I am sure of it." The pink haired girl nodded, "tour them and show them to their room." She commanded. "Yes Ma'am" Miku, Kaito, and the brunette said in unison. The pink haired lady walked out.

Rin and I sighed. The brunette walked up, "Are you okay?" she asked. Kaito walked behind her as Rin and I nodded. Then Kaito said, "This is Mieko." Meiko kicked his leg, causing Kaito to fall, "I can introduce myself. Thank you very much BaKaito." Then she smiled sweetly, "sorry about that. I am Meiko Sakine." Rin introduced us, "I am Rin and this is my brother, Len. Nice to meet you~" I saw Miku help Kaito up. I sighed, but said nothing.

"I guess we should go on a tour." Miku said, she was standing next to Kaito, who was standing next to a door. It was then I noticed what a cute couple Miku and Kaito would make. I shrugged, "doesn't matter to me." Miku laughed, "Let's go!" she walked through a door, pulling of Kaito's scarf. He sighed; Meiko followed the two of us through the door. Miku and Kaito gave the tour together. When it was over Kaito showed me to my room, and Miku to Rin's. So we were to be separated. Honestly I was quite worried, I needed to protect her. But I just had to trust her and Miku now. As I walked into my room, Kaito said, "You two look like your more than just brother sister." I slightly blushed and refused to let Kaito see that. I still said, "She is just my sister. Now what about Miku?" The conversation ended. He was into her.

"So what does S.V.A.T. stand for?" I asked. Kaito walked to my closet and pulled something out. It was like 6 leg bands, and a black jacket with some yellow shapes on one side of it, on the other side, the sleeve was reduced to tank top size and a black arm warmer was attached by a yellow piece of ribbon. There was also a belt that had almost no point to be there. Kaito said, "Special Vocaloid Assassin team. S.V.A.T. This is your new wardrobe; you will wear this from now on." I sighed, "Whatever." He laughed, as he walked out of the door he said, "See you later, Len."

_Rin POV_

Miku showed me to my room. Meiko, well I have no idea where she went. She just left and no one even noticed. It didn't seem to bother Miku and Kaito. "Here it is" Miku said. My room, it was amazing, there was orange and yellow everywhere. Miku walked to the closet, "this is all you have for now, we aren't supposed to have anything else, but Meiko, Luka, and I have a closet full of clothes, don't worry you will get more soon!" I looked at my outfit. A pair of shorts, leg warmers, a belt that hung down, a yellow undershirt, a jacket with some yellow on it, except on one side, the sleeve was gone. It was like a tank top. There was an arm warmer attached to it by a yellow string. I didn't mind, then Miku said, "So you and Len, are you two really related? Or is it a cover up?" I blushed; she wanted to know if we were dating, so I said, "What about you and Kaito?" she began to blush too, "Hey! I asked you first!" We laughed. I could tell we were going to be good friends. Miku walked out the door saying, "Its late, get some sleep. I will see you in the morning." She turned off the light. Seeing as right now I didn't have any pajamas I just slept in what I was wearing. I tucked myself in, something Len would normally do. Before long I fell asleep.

_Back to Len_

All of a sudden the lights turned off, "What the heck?" I said, kind of loud. I heard Kaito yell. "Its lights out! Go to bed Len!" I flopped on top of my bed and didn't worry about getting under the covers I just went straight to bed.

.

.

.

The Next Morning

.

.

.

I woke with a start; someone was pounding at a door, 'What door' a voice asked. Then I remembered where I was, S.V.A.T. an assassination place. Why was I here? I didn't understand much, but it couldn't be too bad. "Come in" I yelled tiredly. Kaito walked in, "Time to get up, Len." He threw the outfit thing on top of me, "Get changed" he said hurriedly, "and be quick. Get out and eat, be fast when you eat." I looked at him, "Why?"

"Because we have a mission" he said.

_Rin POV_

There was light outside, I couldn't get any more sleep I figured I should just get up. I grabbed that one outfit Miku told me I had to wear. I changed into it without even thinking. Then I noticed there was a single leg band. I didn't know where to put it so I put it just barely under my left short. I began to walk out when Meiko barged in, "Get," then she saw me about to leave, "Good, come eat. We have a mission."

Meiko and I walked out, "Jeez Rin, you're flat as a billboard!" I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for noticing." I said half heartedly. Then I noticed how different Meiko looks, she was wearing a pair of pants that her to her ankles on one side and on the other was the length of my shorts. She was wearing four arm warmers on the pants and one just under her shorts. The one under her shorts had a container attached to it that was holding something, bullets maybe. Her band, unlike my yellow ones, was red and her jacket looked like mine, but red, and instead of going all the way down it shows her belly.

When we got there Miku was the only one there, she looked different too. Instead of her nurse outfit she was wearing, similar jackets to Meiko's and mine, but blue, the same color as her hair. She was wearing a skirt with a leg band a few inches from the bottom. She also had knee high black boots with blue stripes.

I ate some cereal and I was almost done by the time Len walked in. When I saw him I dropped my spoon and ran up to him, "Hi Len!" I said giving him a hug. He returned it, which made me happy. When we stepped away from each other Len looked at my outfit and said, "Well, why don't you look cute." I smiled, "Why don't you some eat?" He sat down. I sat back down to where I was sitting and finished eating. Then the girl with long pink hair from yesterday walked in. She looked at me, and then my brother, "Rin, Len, I am Luka. I run S.V.A.T. this is going to be dangerous are you up to the challenge?" I nodded, Len said, "of course."

_Len POV_

I saw the pink haired girl walk in, I was too busy thinking to hear what she was saying. Thinking about Rin. She looked so cute in that outfit. I would have kept thinking about how cute she looked, then I heard my name, it was the pink haired girl, she was saying, "Len, I am Luka. I run S.V.A.T. this is going to be dangerous are you up to the challenge?" I smiled. I challenge? I liked challenges, "oh course!" I replied. Rin just nodded. Luka smiled, "Good, do you know how to use a gun?" We both nodded, Rin said, "Hand gun and a shot gut. And anything you put in Lens hands he can use." Luka smiled again and nodded, "Good." She threw a gun towards me. a hand gun, and a similar one to Rin" I looked up to say 'that you' to Luka, but by the time I did that she was gone.

Rin and I glanced at each other, everyone else got up, "Let's go!" Kaito said, Rin and I obeyed. We got in a car that said, S.V.A.T on it. Kaito was driving. Meiko took shotgun, Miku, Rin and went in back. The car drove for what felt like hours. Everyone was in complete silence. Except for Meiko and Rin who were talking about guns and Mieko was giving her ammo. Eventually though, we did get there. Before we got out of the car, Miku said, "Sorry guys." Meiko and Kaito sighed, obviously Rin and I were confused, then Miku continued, "The target is Ryu, Prima and Leon. If you see a woman with long black hair, a man with long dark brown hair, or a man with dirty blonde hair, kill them. Here are the pictures." She passed them around. We all looked at them. As soon as she got them all back she continued "Don't get caught. And I am the medic, let's roll." We all got out.

Meiko went with Kaito, and Rin went with Meiko. As for me, I went solo without permission. I was sure I would be fine. I began to walk away when someone tapped my shoulder, I turned and pointed my gun at the target, then I lowered my weapon. It was just Miku. She handed me something, "Here is some tape, in case you get hurt, wrap yourself immediately." I nodded and took the tape, "Thanks Miku." I ran the opposite direction. "Be back in a few hours!" she told me.

As soon as I was alone(about two hours later), I found myself a wall and backed myself up against it. I hear a voice, "Are you a newbie?" it asked, I replied fiercely, "Does it matter?" It was dark so I couldn't see who was talking, all the same it was good, because that meant the voice couldn't see me either. I shot towards the noise. I felt breath next to me, I shuddered, "you weren't fast enough" it breathed as a sword sliced opened my chest. Everything was silent after that. I grabbed the tape Miku gave me and immediately took of the jacket, somehow the jacket was perfectly fine, but my skin wasn't. I began to wrap myself. When I was done I put my jacket back on, but didn't zip it back up. I grabbed what remained of the tape and my gun.

I looked around. Suddenly I heard footsteps I immediately moved my gun to the sound. There was someone in front of me with long brown hair. Sounded like the guy I was supposed to kill. I smiled; my gun was at his heart. Unfortunately, his gun was at my head, it was a stalemate, neither of us moved. We just sat there staring at each other for what felt like forever.

"You are taking a long time." he commented. I smirked, not shifting my gaze, "So are you." He glanced at his watch, "too bad I didn't shoot you sooner," he kicked me down and vanished into the darkness. "Damn" I muttered. I got up and began to follow him. "Len!" I heard a voice yell, it was Rin. I turned to face her, "Are you okay?" I asked her. She just stared at my chest. "I'm sorry!" she said. I laughed, "I am fine Rin" Miku walked up with Kaito, "What did you do Len?" she asked. I shrugged, "I think I got attacked by the enemy." Kaito sighed, "Already? Whatever lets go." we walked to the car. This time the ride back was much more enjoyable. Even though we lost, we still had a good time on the ride home.

Then Meiko said, "So you two" we looked up, "yeah?" we said in unison, then Meiko continued, "welcome to the family!" so Rin and I finally had a home.

**Alice: this is my longest chapter EVER!**

**Lizzy: wow you can actually pull it off!  
>Alice: OF coarse you had no faith what-so-ever!<strong>

**Both: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Ooze Out

**Alice: Hey Lizzy, where are you?**

***silence***

**Alice: is she here?**

***nothing*  
>Alice: Lizzy isn't here? I AM SAVED! Because I didn't finish any of my fanfics! Oops! But now I won't get a cow from Lizzy!<br>So comments! Hurray!**

**I only got four so I hope that I get to at least ten by the time I update next… THAT IS MY GOAL so REVIEW PPL!**

**Rosey-chan- thank you for spoiling it! Lol just kidding! I don't mind. If you people don't know what the return to zero series is about you should look it up! 3**

**Macchi-chan- yup she is, basically I was annoyed that Luka isn't in anything but looking for you in the sky! Not return to zero, not Alice Human Sacrafice, not Honey , I mean COME ON!**

**Anonymous reviewer in which I don't know will still read the story- okay I gave you a REALLY long name. I would tell you how the story is going to end for me between Len and Ryu, but I don't want to spoil it! 3 so ya! Okay! oh and for some reason I have a hard time updating if I write stuff out…**

**Bara- my bestie I love you I see you too much and LEN!  
><strong>

**Lizzy: What? Len? What. The. HECK?  
>Alice: inside joke we were role-playing at my place yesterday and I was Rin and she was Luka and my sis asked who the best Vocaloid boy was so obviously Rin(me) said Len and Luka(Bara) said Gakupo! Wait a minuite… Lizzy? Where have you been?<strong>

**Lizzy: here the whole time! :) **

**Alice: OH NO!**

_Len POV_

A face flashed in my mind. A beautiful young girl, she had long black hair and eyes. She was quite dashing. Not as dashing as Rin. For some reason this young girl kept repeating a name, "Aya" over and over again, and every time she did it brought pain to my chest. Why?

Then I remember. That girl was the exact one I had killed that fateful day before I turned 14. That occurrence I had tried to forget. It still gave me nightmares at night. A young boy should never have to murder. And that is why I decided to come work here, to relieve myself from guilt.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Ooze out

.

.

.

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed, Kaito was nagging me about something, all I got out of him though, was, "blah, blah blah, blah, blah." I really wished he would just shut up, but I was too lazy to do as much as speak. Soon enough I got changed and walked out with Kaito.

Just before we walked into the dining room to eat, and see Rin, Kaito looked at me and said, "You know Len, you are such a brat!" I shrugged, "so" I was half alive, nothing really mattered to me. Except for Rin of course, she mattered to me all the time, she was the only family I had left. "Good morning Len!" Rin said when she saw me; I smiled as wide as I could manage. She laughed, "Are you tired?" I nodded. I saw a banana in her hand; I reached for it, "Thanks Rin!" She moved the banana away from me and I reached for it again. Obviously I was slower than usual, but why was Rin doing this to me? Separating me from a banana like this is a crime isn't it? She threw the banana, I was awake now. I ran as fast as humanly possible and caught the banana before it hit the ground. I looked at my twin, "Why Rin?" she laughed, she walked up and hugged me, "You aren't any fun when you are tired, Len." I returned her hug and began to eat the banana, "So do they not have oranges?" I asked her. She laughed nervously. Then I think it was Luka who said, "Not anymore. She finished 10 oranges in 10 minutes!"I laughed I turned towards everyone, I had been right; it was Luka who had spoke.

I threw my banana peel in the trash, in time to see Miku and Kaito walk out of the room together. Once they were out of sight I pointed in their direction and asked, "Where are they going" Luka and Meiko replied at the same time, "Who knows, who cares" and shrugged.

_Third person POV_

_Fly on the wall for Miku and Kaito_

Miku got up from the dining room table; she slightly tugged on Kaito's sleeve. Sighing, the blue haired man got up and followed the girl. Miku smiled slightly at his cooperation and she had him follow her to a completely separate room. It had a window with a piano and a single cream colored couch. The girl started speaking to Kaito. And he listened. They began a conversation, when the topic slightly changed…

_Rin Kagamine_

When Len left Meiko said, "Are you curious?" I looked up to her. She was smiling mischievously. I tilted my head and said, "What do you mean?" Luka and Meiko laughed, "Kaito and Miku, silly!" Meiko said. I sighed. I held my breath for a second before saying, "Well, kind of…" Luka grabbed my arm, "Then let's go." I followed them. Then it hit me, "Don't tell me, you're…" they put their hands over my mouth, "Shhhh!" I obeyed. Eventually we were in a room that had nothing in it. Meiko and Luka opened a small window in the wall. So we were watching them.

"Um Kaito," Miku said sheepishly. He grabbed her hand, "What is it Miku" she sighed. She began to get a little red. She stood up, "Kaito. You are a really good a friend and I would like to," she paused. Oh My God! Was she confessing? Six eyes we glued onto her, cheering her on, but careful not to make a sound and ruin the moment. "Miku?" Kaito asked, did he not know what was going on? He was so stupid, but Miku continued, "Kaito, I really, really like," she paused again. Come on say it Miku! I encouraged in my head. The atmosphere was so intense! I felt like something was crushing on top of me. "Kaito I," she repeated. Then she yelled the next part, "I really appreciate the things you do for me!" By now her face was totally red and she was looking at the ground and squeezing her fists. There was a long silence. Then Kaito said, "Miku, I…" Miku ran out of the room without saying anything more.

Meiko shut the small window and sighed, "Not this time." Luka nodded and leaned against the wall, "Too bad, she almost did it this time." I stood up, "Do you two always do this?" I asked them. They nodded, "we are the oldest you know!" I sighed and walked out of the room.

Now what? I wondered. There wasn't really anything to do now. Miku would probably not want to hang out, I didn't feel like talking to Meiko or Luka, and I probably shouldn't talk to Kaito. So that left one person, Len. I walked around fro a few minutes when I noticed. I had no idea where Lens room was! I sighed; this was going to take a lot longer than I had thought. I aimlessly ventured in the direction I thought Kaito went with Len to take him to his room.

"Len!" I called out lightly. And I repeated it every couple of steps. Eventually I gave up and turned around, then I realized something, "I'm lost" I muttered, great, now how was I supposed to get back? So this is why Kaito and Miku escort us everywhere! Instead of turning back I kept going. Eventually I ended in a room. The room was painted black. EVERYTHING. It was like a black hole or something! I put my hand against the wall. I sighed, then decided to sit down. As my fingers slid down the wall, they hit something and the lights went out. Now I was beginning to get scared. I pushed against the door but it wouldn't open! My heart raced, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed.

I threw myself against the door, again it wouldn't budge! I tried again. Still nothing. Oh my God, I was going to die if someone didn't help me! "Len!" I screamed! I heard a reply, "Rin?" It was Len. Thank the Heavens! "Len!" I repeated. "Rin, I will help get you out. I pull you push!" I followed his directions.

"The two of you are dumb!" someone said, then Len said, "Luka?"

"Get out of the way." I heard Luka say, judging by the way the pressure lifted from the door I figured he obeyed, "Rin back up" she commanded me. I also obeyed. Then Luka opened the door, "You did it!" I said, then she turned on the light and closed the door, and on my side of the door was PULL in big red letters. I began to blush, "oops" I laughed nervously. Luka rolled her eyes, "its time you two got some rest, we are heading out tomorrow." I heard Len pipe up, "You too?" Luka shook her head and left.

The next morning I woke before Miku could get to my door. I quickly changed and walked out just as Miku was coming by. "Oh, this works out, lets go eat!" When we got into the dining room, Kaito and Meiko were already in there. Soon Len walked in and I greeted him like I normally did, then Luka walked in, "This will be a very dangerous mission, are you ready?" we all nodded. Once we were done eating we hoped into the car. This time Kaito was driving and Meiko was in back with us.

All too soon we arrived. It was an old house. I suddenly had a huge pain in my gut, "We should leave," I muttered without thinking. Everyone looked at me. I was in a daze so I hardly cared. Miku pretended not to notice, "Our targets are the same as last time." she said, "I am the medic." She passed out the pictures again so we would be reminded on how they look. Miku finished, "Lets roll!" Everyone exited the car. Even me. I knew I shouldn't leave the safe haven of the car, but I did anyways. Wasn't that stupid? Shouldn't you always follow your instincts? I sighed and went over with Miku, Kaito, Meiko and my brother. Meiko began the instruction, "Len, Kaito, you two are together. The three of us will go together." Everyone nodded; I did too, but quite reluctantly. Len and Kaito planned to break in through a back entrance while we used the front. Meiko went ahead. Miku and I followed. "Ready your guns" Meiko murmured. We obeyed. Just as I finished loading my gun, Meiko broke open the front door. The three of us ran in, guns at the ready.

Meiko led us around the house, eventually we got into a room. It looked like a family room, or maybe a lodge. But it had been recently used, for there was still fire in the fireplace. "Someone was here," Meiko muttered firmly. I saw a shadow. Miku gasped, "And still is!"

_Len POV  
>Just entered the house<span>_

"Ready, Len?" Kaito asked. I nodded quickly, with fierce determination in my eyes. My gun was ready to shoot anyone who made a false move. He laughed quietly, "You are so stiff, it will be better if you loosen up a little," he whispered. I obeyed and sighed, "Fine," He laughed, "Better" We made our way around the house. Seeing nothing, I glanced at Kaito, he didn't notice. His eyes were focused on what was ahead. I followed his gaze, hoping to see something, or someone, but I didn't. He was just staring, but there was something in his eyes that swayed from bravery, "You're worried," I guessed, he stared at me, I finished, "about Miku, aren't you?" He was silent for a moment, then he said, "Yeah, I guess I am. How did you know?" I shrugged, "I could tell." I said.

"Be quiet, hide!" Kaito said urgently under his breath. I hid behind a stack of old wooden boxes. " So the S.V.A.T is here you say?" it was a woman's voice, I glanced over the boxes for a second, then ducked back down, Kaito glared at me, anger in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking, 'Why the Hell did you do that?' The girl had long dark brown hair, I recognized her as one of the targets, I got my gun ready to fire and glanced at Kaito, he shook his head. I lowered my gun. They man she was with was also a target. I wanted to shoot, but I obeyed Kaito. They began to talk, Kaito pointed to his ear, 'Listen' he mouthed.

"They came with all five of their members." The man said. "Good." The woman said suspiciously, then she added, "Would you like to know something." There was no reply before the girl spoke again so I figured the man nodded, "The blue haired boy and the teal haired girl like each other."

"What of it?" said the man, obviously confused. The lady laughed, "How easy is it to break a man with a woman Leon?" The man, who I figured was Leon laughed, "oh, I see. Why, Prima, it is quite easy to break a man with that method." I glanced at Kaito. His eyes were widened as wide as they would go. He was shaking his head, he obviously couldn't move. They couple, who I figured to be Prima and Leon's voices vanished. I readied my gun and left my hiding spot and showed myself, prepared to shoot. But, they were gone, "damn," I muttered. I ran to Kaito, "Lets go save Miku." I said encouragingly, "Where did they go?" He asked me standing up. I shrugged, "I missed their exit, sorry." He sighed and ran ahead without saying anything. I followed him, hoping we were going the right way.

Kaito ran without hesitation, not pausing for air, and I doubt he was listening for the presence of others. I probably would do the same thing for Rin, so I didn't argue. I just hoped for the best. I finally caught up with Kaito, "Hey, stop for a second." I asked him, he did, "are you sure we are going the right way?" I asked. He looked at me, "I know where I am going, I am going to Miku." His voice was very confident, he was so sure that the direction was right, "So we are?" he nodded and began running again. And soon enough, I began to trail him again.

_Rin POV_

All three of us had our guns pointed at the voice still. Another voice entered the room, "Oh, you are here Ryu." It was a woman. The voice we had our guns pointed to laugh, apparently he was Ryu. "So you found me Prima Donna!" Ryu said. The girl scowled, "I told you not to call me that." She started angrily, then she regained her cool and said, "We are going to play around with that teal haired girl." She said evilly. I knew she was talking about Miku. My heart thudded. I looked at Miku, she kept a strong face. But I could see it in her eyes, she was scared. But the three of us stayed strong. The girl began to tug on Miku's hair, "Come on girly, I have a heart to break." She went pale, but still didn't move, or say anything.

"Come on," The lady pulled harder on Miku's hair, she flinched. The lady then pulled ultimately hard on Miku's hair bringing Miku to her knees. The lady pulled out a gun, "Now let's go, girly." My eyes widened, "Mi-"Miku glared at me and told me through her eyes not to say anything. I obeyed her reluctantly. I knew we should have left. We should have left as soon as we came. I glanced at Meiko, 'Hold your ground' she mouthed. Meiko looked like what just happened didn't affect her at all, but I knew that Meiko was really worried. Under her mask of strength lay mass amounts of worry. I let out a breath. Ryu walked out of his hiding spot to show himself, he looked at me, "Say, you look a lot like that boy I met last time," he said. I made no attempt to say anything. Meiko's eyes widened, "Rin watch out!" before I could react arms had grasped my body and threw my gun out of my hand. I began to struggle. Then I felt something on my head. A gun.

Meiko stared, "Damn." I heard her mutter. My heart thudded inside my chest, "Oh no." I said under my breath. "Don't say anything." The man holding me captive said. I obeyed. He walked me out of the room, And into another room in which I saw Len and Kaito standing. I heard Miku scream loudly. Kaito ran ahead and Len after. But before Len could exit Ryu appeared. Len took a step back, "You." He said. The man holding me muttered in my ear, "Don't say a word." I obeyed. Len held up his gun, Ryu did the same. Ryu sighed, "It is so annoying when we are in the same position as last time. But now no own can interfere. The blue haired boy has his hands full with Prima and the girl." Len was now in front of me, is back towards me so he couldn't see me, then Ryu added, "The brunette is locked in. and that's all we need to worry about."

Len stepped back, "All that just to get to me. Wow you must want me bad." Ryu laughed, "Of course. You killed Aya." He was angry now. 'Who is Aya?' I thought in my mind. Len couldn't of killed her. Len replied, "Who?" he asked. Ryu smiled pure hatred in his eyes, "Remember her. Your first kill. The girl who you killed out of fear who tried to help you." My eyes widened. I knew he was talking about now. Why we were recruited for S.V.A.T it was _that_ kill. I don't remember much about her, I just remember running away from her after Len shot her. My heart pounded as if a small boy was playing it like a drum. Fast and uneven. My breathing became shallow, "Oh My God." I breathed.

Len ran up to Ryu and kicked out his gun out of his hands, Len smiled, "Now I have the upper hand." The man who held me whispered in my ear, "If he kills Ryu, you are going to die by my hand as soon as the bullet leaves the gun." My hearts pace became much more rapid, and tears began to form in my eyes, he continued, "You can talk now." He laughed

"LEN!" I screamed. His face turned to face me, his eyes widened, "Oh. My. God. Rin?" he said panicked.

_Len POV_

'Rin? Why was she here? Not to mention there was a gun to her hear and tears in her eyes streaming down ever so fast. How long had she been here?' the thoughts ran thorough my mind not coming to a stop. The man, who must have been Ryu, considering we already met Prima and Leon, laughed, "What will you do Len. How must you save your sister? If you let me kill you-"

"No!" Rin said, "Don't kill yourself Len." She said through her tears. I stared between Ryu and Rin. What the Hell should I do? Damn it! I guess I just need to wait for help. But what should I do until then. I starred thinking for about ten minutes and still, nothing came into my mind.

"Hey, Len" I looked up, he was smiling a viciously hideously evil smile, "You took to long." My eyes widened, time seemed to slow as he said, "Shoot her." My eyes widened, I began to run towards Rin, My hand reached out to save …

BOOM

My eyes widened as to laughing men walked away. A destroyed bloody body of a girl lie before me. The girl I loved. The girl I couldn't save. Tears streamed down my face, and while in the depths of despair I screamed

RIIIIIIIIIIIN!

**Alice: I can believe I actually wrote it…**

**Lizzy: what about the last part?**

**Alice: What last part**

***BOOM*  
>Lizzy: The one with Kaito?<strong>

**Alice: Oh right**

And right after he was finished you could hear Kaito cursing in despair….

**Alice: Now it is all done**

**Sarah: Found you guys!**

**Lizzy and Alice: Please read and review!**


End file.
